Nurida
Nurida is a princess of Miamur, and the younger sister of Galledor, Kiarna, and Asherad. On Stahlfeld's blog, she says Nurida is the second-youngest Miamuran princess, so Nurida must have a younger brother or sister. History Graystone Nurida is one of the three main characters in ''Graystone. ''She is the second-youngest princess of Miamur, and one who tends to prefer books over the company of others. However, once Kiarna goes missing, Galledor insists on her joining a scouting mission to locate Kiarna. Nurida is supposed to be left at the castle of Lunep, formerly Darkwoods, but upon hearing of Kiarna's struggles, she decides it is time for her to stop hiding. She sets out in the wild, intent on locating her missing older sister Ressora, and stumbles across a Wraith Mouse calling himself Eyixid. When Eyixid is pursued by Mokimshim's creatures, Nurida is overlooked, and continues to search for her sister. She then stumbles across Nathan'el, who is looking for his captured mother. Together, they locate the traitorous princess of Miamur, and then set off to Arashna. They are nearly captured by some guards, but Nurida makes up a story to the guards, who take them directly to King Mokimshim instead. Thanks to her quick thinking, they are able to free both Nathan'el's mother and Nurida's friend Eyixid, and escape Arashna to freedom. Friends and Family Family Galledor Nurida looks up to and admires her older brother as a great leader and king, even though they don't speak much. Galledor worries for Nurida because she is so timid and reluctant. He hopes that by sending her on a minor adventure from Miamur, she will gain a little bit of self-confidence. Asherad Nurida thinks even more highly of Asherad than she does of Galledor, and is closer to him than any of her other brothers. Ressora Ressora, one of Nurida's older sisters, thinks Nurida is weak and helpless, but Nurida is not afraid of Ressora. The two occasionally clash, but even though Nurida never puts up a fight, she still doesn't let Ressora intimidate her. Lochuran Lochuran is Nurida's only younger sister. The two rarely speak, but have much in common. Nurida doesn't think much of Lochuran until Kiarna goes missing. Nurida thinks of Lochuran as wily and deceitful, but also strong and brave Lochuran thinks of Nurida as her dearest sister, in spite of their distance. Nurida is the only one of her siblings that Lochuran cares for. Lacritta Lacritta is blind, so Nurida acts as her guide. However, even though they seem to spend the most time with each other, they are not confidantes or particularly close. Kiarna Kiarna is Nurida's favorite sibling, bar none. Kiarna filled the role of a mother to Nurida. In return, Nurida carries a fierce, protective love of her older sister, which drives her to find a courage she never knew existed. Friends Nathan'el Nurida and Nathan'el cross paths while Nurida is searching the woods for the treacherous Miamuran princess and Nathan'el is trying to make his way to Arashna. At first Nurida despises and distrusts the Cliff Mouse, but after he tells her of his mother and sister's capture, she loses most of her fear of him. Nathan'el, at first, is frustrated by Nurida's hesitance, anger, and mistrust, but as he gets to know her better, he grows to admire her strength and cunning. He is amazed that she is able to talk her way out of any sticky situation, and is profoundly grateful that she is not useless. Johajar Nurida encounters Johajar while he is hiding from Mokimshim in the wild and trying to reunite with Kiarna. Johajar knows of a Miamuran princess who has allied herself to Mokimshim, and at first he thinks that princess is Nurida. To keep his identity secret, he fools her into thinking he is insane. After a long time passes, he realizes that Nurida is not his enemy and reveals himself to her. As his recapture by Mokimshim is imminent, he tells Nurida to hide, and adds that he believes she can survive in the ensuing danger. Nurida is touched by the faith Johajar has in her, and grows close to him quickly. Soon after his capture, she risks her own freedom by sneaking into Arashna to set him free. Skills and Character Nurida is described as being very bookish and probably uncertain about surviving in the wild. Stahlfeld also says "But, she has another side..." Stahlfeld posted an introduction to Nurida on her blog. Category:Characters Category:Miamur Category:Friends